User blog:FraryFanForever/Francis and Mary:The history
Hey everyone, Here is my blog post about the History of Mary and Francis from the beginning of the show to now. Mary first met Francis when she arrived at the castle and was completely smitten when she first said hello, but Francis soon revealed that he wasn't particually interested in marrying her. She of course continued her interest in him. When Tomas first arrived and proposed to Mary, Francis proved that he did have feelings for her when he insisted that his father the King send soldiers to aid Scotland in battle against the British. When is failed (because of a traitor) an upset Francis gave Mary her first kiss and told her to marry Tomas as he would be able to help her. Well in the next episode Tomas proved to not be the dashing, kind person we all thought he was, when he created a whipping boy he slapped whenever Mary did something he didn't like. Francis showed his worry for Mary when he sat with her. They then started teasing each other until finally Francis and Mary shared a passionate kiss. When it was revealed that Tomas was the traitor and was then killed by Francis. Him and Mary rekindled their relaitionship. In the next episode Mary and Francis had a playful conversaition which ended with yet another kiss. He invited her to the harvest festival which would have been perfect...if Francis' ex-lover hadn't arrived...shaken and frightened after her servant and driver had been killed by pagens in the woods. Francis insisted on taking care of her. It was revealed that Francis and Olivia had been caught sleeping with each other, luckily Olivia was able to leave to go and wed the person she had been engaged to...until her secret was revealed and the wedding was called off. Mary at first tried to be friendly with her until Olivia to her she expected that in the end Francis would chose her since they had had a relationship filled with love and passion. When Francis tried to get her a new host family her secret was once again revealed which of course did not bother her since she didn't to leave in the first place and asked Francis if he would make her his mistress if he went on and wed Mary. When Mary learned of this and the fact that Francis refused to send her away she became quite upset. She then went and started talking to Bash, drinking until finally she asked him if she was boring him. When he told her he couldn't imagine why Francis would want Olivia she leaned in and kissed him, but then pulled back apologizing, Bash said she right, because he should have kissed her. Leading to them sharing a kiss. When she finally pulled away it was revealed that Francis had seen the whole thing. Broken hearted he soon left to spend time with Oliva. In Chosen Mary became the target of the pagens and Francis revealed he had seen Mary and Bash kiss. The episode ended with him deciding to go and sleep with Olivia. In Left Behind Mary once again showed her displeasure of Francis spending time with Olivia. He told he that to sane they needed to be apart and then said he didn't mean to hurt her feelings. The episode was probably the best for Frary feels, because the whole time when they were held captive Mary and Francis showed their love for one another. At the end Mary tells Francis that it was stupid of him to come and try to save her from captivity. He calmed her down when he said simply "Because I love you". Mary and Francis decided to make love. And I'm pretty sure that all Frary fans were jumping up and down screaming. In the episode Fated. Mary and Francis wake up together and throughout the episode they are excited when the king anounces that Mary and Francis will be wed, but when the queen finally tells Mary the sad truth that she will cause Francis' death the episode goes downhill. It ends with Mary and Bash leaving as he had to escape to, and Francis trying to chase after them. Finally falling down on his knees broken hearted. In For King and Country it was revealed that Bash and Mary had been gone for a week and Francis had been searching for them the whole time. When they finally were brought back to court. Mary came up with the plan for Bash to get legitamized, for her to marry him instead, so that Francis would be saved from the prophecy. In excange for the King to do this she promised him that she would claim the throne of England as he wanted. Finally Francis told Mary that because of this her could never forgive her and left the castle...gloating about his new freedom. In the previous two episodes he was mentioned several times by Mary, but bothersome enough, did not appear. Thanks for Reading! FraryFanForever. Category:Blog posts